unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a weapon available in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. Overview It is a shoulder-launched anti-tank weapon that is highly effective against personnel and vehicles. It must be reloaded after every shot and the player can only carry three rounds max. It has the blast radius of a grenade and kills most enemies with one direct hit, except for major bosses. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' The RPG is only seen in Ambushed, where one of Eddy Raja's pirates was firing it at Nate and Elena's boat, forcing them to abandon ship as it was about to explode. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Singleplayer In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, this weapon was used by Lazarevic's soldiers in an attempt to kill Nate. This weapon can also be found on certain multiplayer maps. Multiplayer On some maps, it can be picked up at the start of the match; on others, it may only be found after an environmental hazard has been triggered. The Rocket Man booster increases its max ammo capacity in multiplayer. This booster has no effect on RPG deathmatches. *The Village - It is only found after the tank has blasted through the wall. It can be found in the gap in the wall left behind by the tank. *The Temple - It is available from the start, found on the middle floor in the central hollow pillar. *The Lost City - It is found in the middle building on the ground floor. It is leaning against the wall, at the foot of the stairs. *The Train Wreck - This one is only found after the tanker has fallen from the mountain and knocked the train carriage off. It is found in the debris, where the train carriage used to be. *The Fort - It is located in the middle tomb on the flooded ground floor. The tomb has two crates on either side of the entrance. *The Highrise - This one is found on the platform leading to the hotel underneath the crane. Note: RPG Deathmatches can be played on any map. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Singleplayer The RPG is given a 'role' in Uncharted 3 on several occasions for the player to advance further into the level. This happens during The Citadel (Used by agents and Victor Sullivan), Abducted, Rough Seas, The Settlement and Caravan. Multiplayer The weapon returns in Uncharted 3. It stays largely the same like it's Uncharted 2 version, but has its own unique reticle. It also has a bronze grenade, instead of a green one. *London Underground- It is found on top of a metal pole above the train station arrival where the heroes spawn. *Airstrip - This one can be found on the roof of the storage area after the wooden structure has been destroyed. *Chateau - It is located near the ruins, on a wooden log close to the end of the zip line. *Yemen - It is found next to a crate on the villains' side of the central building. *Syria - It is found in the middle building, leaning on the wall. *Highrise - It is found on a crane platform in between the kitchen and the construction building on the first floor. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' In Golden Abyss, it first appears in "I'm Telling You... It Was Drake..." when one of Jason Dante's mercenaries shoot an RPG-7 to the floor that Drake is hanging. It is usable in "There's No Turning Back" and "Getting My Hands Dirty". ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Multiplayer In Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer, the RPG-7 is a heavy weapon. It has high damage, moderate accuracy recoil and a slow rate of fire. As this weapon is a heavy weapon, it has no modifications. Tactics * Due to the grenade's low velocity, it's best to aim for the ground where your adversaries are standing, instead of aiming directly for them, as they might very well have moved a few feet when the grenade impacts. *The RPG-7 in Uncharted 2 (and the M79 from Drake's Fortune) can be fired faster by quickly pressing left and right (switch to sidearm and back to RPG-7) as soon as it shows another rocket is in the chamber in the top right of the screen. This shortens the reload animation. This tactic is called reload cancel (doesn´t work in Uncharted 3). Medal and trophy Scoring 30 kills with the RPG-7 will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 30 Kills: RPG-7 in both Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered. The same amount of kills will also unlock the bronze trophy of the same name in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered, as well as a bronze trophy in Golden Abyss. Trivia *The RPG-7 (Hand-Held Anti-Tank Grenade Launcher version 7, Ruchnoy Protivotankovyy Granatomyot 7 ''in Russian) is one of the most common anti-tank weapons ever produced, appearing in most armed conflicts in the last half century. It is effective at defeating conventional armor, though it can encounter problems when used against modern reactive armor. The directed blast warhead is generally ineffective as a blast radius weapon, since it pushes most of its destructive energy into whatever surface it strikes, instead of spreading out spherically from the blast point. *In reality, the RPG-7 would not travel in a straight line to its intended target depicted in game. The RPG-7's propulsion system makes it vulnerable to cross wind, making it inaccurate at extreme ranges. *In real life, a wide blast radius can be achieved by using different types of rockets; the rockets used in the ''Uncharted series are more for blowing holes into a tank, not antipersonnel. * The RPG has high blindfire accuracy, as the rocket travels directly where the camera is pointed. *In Uncharted 3, the crosshairs spin when you fire the weapon. *The RPG-7 appears as a weapon in the fighting game, Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale. ---- Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss